


Ace Attorney: Ocsity's Turnabout

by MissEctofeature (EctoYasai)



Category: Ocsity
Genre: M/M, Resolverás quién mató a XXX?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EctoYasai/pseuds/MissEctofeature
Summary: Gayass Wright acompañado por su fiel compañero Genki Fey, resuelven un enrevesado caso de asesinato, donde culpan a un pobre adolescente inocente.





	1. Prólogo.

\- **Gayass... ¡Gayass! ¡Despierta!**  
El hombre de cabello castaño dormitaba sobre su escritorio, cuando la voz de un chico joven acabó de despertarlo del todo. Cuando abrió los ojos, su expresión adormilada cambió a una de confusión total.  
Esa... No era su oficina. Esa definitivamente NO era su ropa. Un traje azul cobalto con una corbata roja... La camisa blanca le apretaba el cuello, a pesar de tenerlo medio desabrochado. Fue en seguida a mirarse a un espejo para confirmar que su gabardina. Efectivamente. Aunque su tatuaje seguía intacto. No es que esperase que hubiera desaparecido, pero aun así le alivió ver que no había cambiado nada. Esto debía ser broma del crío rubio que vivía en SU oficina, que no era esta.  
\- **¡KENNY! ¡VEN AQUI!** -Salió disparado por la puerta, hecho una fiera. - **¿A dónde me has traido? ¡Y DEVULVEME MI GABARDI...! ¿...na?**  
Su rostro volvió a un estado de confusión total.  
\- **¡Gayass! ¡Por fin despiertas!**  
\- **...¿Genki?** -Sus ojos marrones recorrieron de arriba a abajo el cuerpo del joven amigo de Kenny, que a veces venía a jugar con el resto de crios. No le extrañaba que estuviese merodeando por ahí, pero... - **¿Qué llevas puesto?**  
\- **¿Um?** -El niño se miró el cuerpo. - **¿A qué te refieres? Siempre llevo este kimono.**  
\- **NO. DEFINITIVAMENTE NO.**  
Un kimono rosa con un lazo burdeos, encima una chaqueta morada y un collar con bolas del tamaño de su cabeza, ademas su cabello tenía una mini coletita en la coronilla. No. Genki no había llevado esa ropa rara en su vida. Tenian que estarle gastando una broma o algo.  
\- **Venga, Kenny sal de ahí. Te he pillado.** -Soltó, levantando los brazos a la nada. Genki lo miraba sin entender.  
\- **¿Kenny?**  
\- **¡La broma ha acabado, y me estoy cabreando!**  
\- **¿Broma...? Gayass, ¿te encuentras bien?** -El chico se acercó a tocarle la frente.  
\- **Genki, tu no eres de engañar a los demás. Dime la verdad, chaval.**  
\- **Pero... No entiendo.** -El castaño se pasó una mano por la nuca. - **Tu eres Gayass Wright. ¡El mejor abogado de Ocsity!**  
\- **...¿Wright? ... ¿ABOGADO? ¿EEEH? ¡SI, HOMBRE! ¡MÁS QUISIERA!**  
\- **¡LO DIGO EN SERIO!** -Abrió mucho los ojos, con expresión horrorizada. - **No me digas que no te acuerdas...**  
Gayass permaneció en silencio, clavando sus ojos en los del niño. ¿Desde cuando actuaba este crio tan bien? ¡Si no podia decir una mentira sin ponerse a llorar! A no ser que...  
\- **Y-Yo...**  
\- **Me llamo Genki Fey, y tu me acogiste en tu buffete cuando mi abuela murió. ¿No te acuerdas? Me defendiste en el juicio, porque todos pensaban que la habia asesinado, pero en realidad fue el Señor Travis Scott. ¡En ese momento te hiciste valer como abogado! ¡Todos confiaron en ti!**  
La tensión en el ambiente podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Todo era demasiado detallado. Fue ese momento en el que Gayass decidió seguir el juego. Quizás así salía Kenny riendose y acababan con esto por fin.  
\- **... ¡Pues claro que me acuerdo, crío! ¡Te estaba tomado el pelo! Jajajaja.**  
\- **Que alivio...** -Genki se agarró el pecho. Pues no. No salio nadie de ningún sitio. - **Que lio si tuvieses amnesia... Acaba de llegar un cliente. Esta esperando en la puerta asi que vamos a recibirle, ¿vale?**  
\- **¿Cliente...?**  
- **¡Si! ¡Por fin un cliente!**  
\- **...Huh.**

Cuando salieron al recibidor, Gayass vio a otro chaval jovencito esperando ahí, con el pelo oscuro como la noche y la piel bronceada. En seguida lo reconoció.  
\- **¡Eh! ¡Es ese niño de Internet!**  
\- **...¿Cómo?**  
\- **Gayass, es el cliente.** -Susurró Genki, haciendo una mueca.  
- **¡No! ¡Si es ese niño que Kenny siempre está viendo! ¿Cómo era...? TecnoX era el novio, ¿verdad?**  
\- **¿Me esta uste' llamando marica de ezo'? -** El cliente levantó una ceja.  
- **¿Eh?**  
\- **Gayass, ¿de qué hablas?** -Genki frunció el ceño. -¿Y quién es ese Kenny del que no dejas de hablar? Por favor, esto es serio.  
Algo en el estomago de Gayass cayó en picado. Si todo esto era real... Si nadie mentía... ¿Kenny no existía en este mundo? Un mundo en el que Kenny no existía... ¿Realmente podía pasar eso? Por algun motivo se puso triste de pronto.  
**\- ¿Zeñó'? ¿Me vai a ayuda' o que?** -Preguntó el cliente, cruzandose de brazos.  
\- **Si. Un momento, por favor.** -Genki levantó las palmas para calmar al chico, y se volvió a su jefe. - **Gayass... ¿Te encuentras bien de veras?**  
El adulto reaccionó.  
\- **¿Eh? Si... Si. Tranquilo.** -Sonrió. - **Bien... Oigamos a... Oigamos al cliente.**  
Decidió ir con la corriente. Al menos por ahora.

Tomaron asiento en un sofa de la oficina, y sirvieron al joven un tazón de chocolate cliente. El moreno parecía nervioso, más aún con el comportamiento del que se supone que iba a ser su abogado.  
\- **Bien... Empecemos por su nombre.** -Gayass se reclinó sobre el sofá.  
\- **Kojimura. Pero en er pueblo me llamar er Koji.**  
\- **Koji... Um. ¿Y para qué necesitas mis servicios?**  
\- **Ai, zeñó'... Es mi Teku. Que lamatao'. Que mi Teku lamatao'. O eso dicen. Yo ze que mi Teku es inocente, zeñó' abogao. Mi Teku no le haría daño ni a una gallina der corrá'. Es má' ueno quel pan, se lo juro yo.**  
\- **T-Tranquilo...** -Gayass miró a Genki, intentando entender el acento del pobre chico que parecía que iba a derrumbarse. - **Esto... ¿Que ha pasado? Concretamente.**  
\- **Po' mira. Mi Teku trabaja en el hotel eze der centro, que pa' se' tan pijo bien poco parné que le dan, pero ueno. Y po' fue a darle la comida a uno que ahi taba, y po' despué' lo encontraron to' fiambre, y claro, le echaron el muerto a mi Teku, que no tiene culpa de ná'.** -El chico cerró con fuerza los ojos. - **Por favó', yo ze que e' un cazo mu' tonto, pero mi Teku e' inocente, zeñó'. Por favó', ayudele... Yo zin mi Teku... No ze que viace'...**  
\- **Oye...** -El adulto ladeó la cabeza, poniendole una mano en el hombro al pobre chaval. - **Tranquilo. Ayudaré a tu amigo, te lo prometo. No tienes que preocuparte de nada.**  
\- **¿DE VERDÁ'?**  
\- **Gayass...** -Genki sonrió. Ese era el jefe que conocía.  
\- **Bien. ¿Cuando es el juicio?**  
\- **Mañana.**  
\- **¿MAÑANA?**  
Koji dio un saltito del susto, y volvió a ponerse nervioso.  
\- **E-Eh que yo... Nadie quería ayudá' a mi Teku y... No he encontrao...**  
\- **T-Tranquilo. Mañana. Uf... Genki. Vamos a hablar con ese tal Teku.**  
\- **¡Si, jefe!**  
El chico de pueblo sonrió ampliamente.  
**\- ¡Mucha' gracia' Gayass!**

Por un momento... Sólo por un momento. Se le había olvidado que todo esto debía ser una absurda broma.  
Y decidió tomárselo en serio.

 

> **ACE ATTORNEY: OCSITY'S TURNABOUT**


	2. DÍA 1. INVESTIGACIÓN.

Genki consiguió guiar a Gayass más o menos hasta la estación de policia donde el acusado estaba encarcelado. Koji los acompañó hasta la puerta, pero Gayass le aconsejó que esperase afuera para que tuviesen algo de privacidad y lo cumplió a regañadientes.  
Nada más entrar a la minuscula sala de visitas, un aire gélido los invadió. El ambiente se volvió incómodo y tenso, ese que tendría un asesino. El adulto tragó saliva al ver dos grandes ojos morados oscuros, mirandolo fijamente.  
\- **Uh... B-Buenos dias... Tekuro Kanashi, ¿verdad?** -Notó las manos de Genki agarradas a la tela de detrás de su chaqueta.  
En las sombras consiguió formar unos labios pálidos abrirse lentamente y...  
\- **Si... Soy yo...** -Una voz suave y aguda, con tono cansado. Gayass levantó una ceja, y se acercó un poco más.  
No era más que un crío adolescente, con grandes ojeras y expresión triste. Era cierto que emanaba un aura de peligro absoluto, pero visto de cerca se veía... Casi fragil.  
\- **Em... Me llamo Gayass Phuc... Wright. Gayass Wright. Soy tu abogado, me ha llamado tu amigo Koji.**  
\- **¿Koji?** -La expresión del acusado se iluminó por completo. - **Lo siento mucho si os ha molestado... Él... ¿Está bien?**  
\- **¿Uh? No ha sido molestia, y está perfectamente. Puedes quedarte tranquilo.**  
\- **Que alivio...** -Se puso una mano en el pecho, y volvió a su rostro sombrío. - **Si me encierran... Se quedará solo... No tiene nadie. Solo nos tenemos el uno al otro.**  
A Gayass la expresión del pobre chico le tocó una vena que desconocía que tenía. Frunció el ceño, y se acercó más al cristal.  
\- **Tranquilo, Teku. No dejare que te encierren. Pero para eso, necesito saber todo lo que tienes que decir. Asi que...**  
\- **Oh... Por supuesto. Le contaré todo.**

 _"Yo trabajo en el Hotel Yukimura del centro de Ocsity. Normalmente me mandan a subir las maletas y otros trabajillos donde no tengo que dar cara a los clientes por... Obvias razones..."_ Hizo una pausa, apartando la mirada. _"En fin. Ese dia fue distinto. El Cliente de la 402 pidió dos Coca-Colas... Una light para él y una normal para su hermano, asi que se las llevé. Luego volví a recepción por el resto de maletas, y cuando fui a darle la suya al de la 404... E-Estaba... Él..."_ Gayass hizo un gesto con la mano al ver al joven ponerse nervioso. _"Y... Entonces llegó el hermano pequeño del Señor Arse y... Empezó a gritarme asesino, y cosas horribles. S-Solo quería ver si estaba bien pero..."_

- **Espera.** -Gayass lo cortó de raiz. Su rostro se había vuelto pálido. - **Has... ¿Has dicho Arse?**  
\- **Uh... Si... La Victima es Dicun Arse. El cliente de la habitación 404.**  
\- **¿Gayass? ¿Estás bien?** -Genki lo miró fijamente, pero era como si no pudiese oirle.  
Dicun... Vale, sí, no eran precisamente amigos pero... Pensar que Dicun estaba muerto. Además, asesinado. ¿Y si Kenny hubiese corrido un destino similar en este mundo? Notó como su barriga se revolvía, y las ganas de vomitar aumentaban. No podía creerselo. No queria hacerlo. Si ayer mismo estaban dicutiendo sobre una tonteria, la cual ya ni recordaba.  
Dicun... Había muerto...  
\- **¿Señor Wright...?**  
No pudo soportarlo y salió de esa sala corriendo. Genki se quedó mirando a la puerta con la boca entre-abierta. Frunció el ceño y se dirigió a Teku.  
\- **Por favor, termina de confirmarme los detalles. Gayass ha... Habrá ido a buscar pistas al hotel.**  
\- **¿Eh...? Ah... Claro...**

Gayass observaba la carretera, soltando por la boca el aire de su cigarrillo mientras un millón de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza a la velocidad de un rayo. Dicun estaba muerto. Kenny no aparecía por ninguna parte. Tenia que defender en un juicio a un crio que no conocia de nada, y además dependía de él. Si fastidiaba todo esto probablemente arruinaria la vida de esos dos niños. Y encima mañana tenía el juicio en el que no tenia ni idea de como ejercer de abogado.  
Estaba bastante jodidillo.  
Miró hacia su derecha. Genki acababa de salir de la comisaria con un archivo en sus manos. No dijo nada y simplemente se colocó a su lado.  
\- **¿Lo conocias?** -Preguntó, con la vista clavada en la carretera, como él.  
\- **Eramos conocidos.** -Respondió secamente. - **Al menos... Eso creo.**  
\- **Puedes dejar el caso si lo necesitas.**  
¿Dejar el caso? ¿Realmente tenía esa opción? ¿Dejar a ese chico sin defensa alguna? Ni siquiera sabia si realmente Tekuro era el asesino pero... No podía dejarlo solo.  
Tenía que descubrir la verdad.  
Y vengar a Dicun.  
\- **¿Gayass? ¿A dónde vas?** -Genki no se movió del sitio, mientras que el adulto caminaba hacia el coche, tirando el cigarrillo a medio acabar.  
\- **Sube, chaval.** -Soltó, mirandolo de reojo. - **Hotel Yukimura, ¿no?**  
El chico sonrió, aguantando el informe.  
\- **Eso es.**

* * *

 

  * **HOTEL YUKIMURA, CENTRO DE OCSITY. 14:21 PM.**



De camino a la entrada, un chico de pelo verde claro salía del Hotel y a Genki se le iluminó la mirada.  
\- **¡Minto! ¡Que alegría!**  
\- **¡Hey! ¡Gayass y Genki! ¿Qué pasa, tios?** -Sonrió el chico.  
A Gayass le era familiar, pero... Nunca habían tenido una relación tan cordial. Era un coleguilla de Hunter, eso si. Y quizás tenía algun parentesco con Kage... O puede que no. No podía recordarlo.  
\- **Em... Buenas.**  
\- **¿Buenas? Oye, oye. ¿Así tratas a tu amigo de la infancia, Wright?** -El peliverde frunció el ceño, cruzandose de brazos.  
- **No se lo tengas en cuenta, Minto. Está un poco raro hoy...**  
\- **¿En serio? No me digas que es por el caso. ¿Vas a defender a ese... Asesino?**  
- **...¿Eh?** -Cierto. Amigo de Dicun también. - **Yo... Eh... No creo que él haya tenido que v-**  
\- **ÉL ES EL ASESINO.** -Una voz aguda llamó la atención de los dos castaños que se giraron. Un pequeño peliverde con la cara roja y los ojos llenos de lagrimas los miraba, casi con asco. - **Ese... Asqueroso... Ha matado a Dicun... Lo vi todo con mis propios ojos.**  
\- **Kage...** -Gayass se quedó unos momentos en estado de Shock. Nunca había visto al que era amigo de Kenny de esa forma... Casi parecía estar temblando.  
Se dirigió hacia Genki ahora.  
\- **Alguien que defiende al asesino de un pobre inocente... Me dais asco.**  
Minto se colocó al lado de Kage y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.  
\- **Kage vivía con... Eh.. He venido a recogerlo para que pase unos dias con nosotros hasta que encontremos que hacer. ¿Qué tal si vas a esperarme al coche, Kage?**  
El chico fulminó unos momentos a Gayass con la mirada, antes de alejarse lentamente.  
\- **Kage... ¿Es...? Era... ¿El hermano de Dicun?**  
\- **No exactamente. Ya sabes que mis tios murieron hace tiempo. Dicun y él vivian juntos en el orfanato, y luego los adoptaron también juntos.** -Minto se pasó una mano por la nuca. - **Siempre fueron muy cercanos...**  
\- **Lo siento...**  
\- **¿Eh? No te disculpes.** -Minto sonrió un poco. - **No es tu culpa. No le hagas mucho caso, él... Tienes que entenderlo.**  
Gayass asintió en silencio. Era todo demasiado triste... Pero no podía permitir que Teku fuese a la cárcel. Él era inocente... ¿Verdad?  
\- **Entonces... ¿Conoces a Dicun por ser el primo de Minto, Gayass?** -Preguntó Genki con curiosidad.  
- **¿Conocias a Dicun? Creo que nunca coincidisteis... ¿O si?**  
\- **Yo... Uh... No... Lo... Esto...** -Frunció el ceño. - **Tenemos un caso que resolver. Lo siento.**  
\- **Oh. Claro, tío. ¡Nos vemos!** -Y dicho eso, se marchó hacia el coche.  
Kage esperaba en el asiento trasero con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Las lagrimas no paraban de caer por sus mejillas, y una parte de Gayass sintió como si su corazón se hubiese roto en dos.  
\- **Minto Butz es un buen tipo...** -Murmuró Genki.  
\- **Si... Espera. ¿Butz?** -Un bufido, parecido a una risilla escapó de sus labios.  
\- **¿Qué es tan gracioso?** -El niño abrió mucho los ojos.  
\- **¿Eh? No... No, nada.** -Se giró con una sonrisilla en los labios. - **Vamos... Entremos.**  
\- **En serio, cada vez estás más raro.** -Le siguió, rascandose la nuca.

Nada mas entrar al hotel empezaron su búsqueda de pistas, pero entre los policías y el director del Hotel, no podían investigar mas que la recepción y la habitación, lugar donde se cometió el crimen. Camino a la habitación comentaban lo que podía pasar mañana.  
\- **Por cierto, Gayass, creo que el fiscal es el Señor Edgeworth de nuevo... ¿Estás seguro de que estás en situación para enfrentarte a él...?**  
\- **Uh... ¿Edge...?**  
\- **Edgeworth.** -Genki levantó una ceja. - **Tu... ¿Archienemigo?**  
\- **Ah... Eh... C-Claro. Haha.**  
Genki se quedó mirandolo un rato, hasta llegar a la 404.

Dentro de la habitación sólo habia un hombre de espaldas, sentado en la cama. Debía ser policia, pero no parecía estar investigando la escena. Gayass posó sus ojos en la señal con tiza del suelo que marcaba donde había fallecido la victima. Al lado del simbolo había algo de sangre. Se le revolvió el estomago.  
- **¿Detective Gumshoe?** -Genki entró a la escena, con rostro preocupado. - **¿Se encuentra bien...?**  
\- **¿Eh? Ah. L-Lo siento.** -El hombre se limpió la cara con la manga verde. Al igual que Kage, parecía destrozado. A pesar de estar entrecortada, y distorsionada por los sollozos, Gayass reconoció esa voz en seguida. - **Venis a investigar, ¿no?**  
Al girarse lo confirmó.  
- **¡HUNTER!**  
\- **¿Si, pal?**  
Hubo unos momentos de silencio, en los que Gayass reaccionó.  
\- **No... Eh yo...** -Se frotó la nuca. - **Eras... Su mejor amigo, ¿verdad...? Lo siento...**  
\- **¿C-Cómo sabes...?** -El pelirrojo abrió los ojos, sorprendido, pero cambió el tono en seguida. - **Wright...**  
\- **¿Um?**  
Hunter se giró a recoger algo, y se lo extendió a Gayass.  
\- **Siempre encuentras la verdad...** -Murmuró, mirando hacia otro lado. - **No se como lo haces, pero encuentras a los asesinos. Asi que... Sea quien sea... Quien lo haya matado.** -Clavó sus ojos claros en los del abogado. - **Haz que lo pague.**  
Gayass miró el archivo, que leía "Informe de Autopsia", y asintió.  
\- **Me encargaré de ello.**


	3. DÍA 2. JUICIO

DIA 2. TRIBUNAL DE DISTRITO DE OCSITY. 08:17 AM.

Genki miraba atentamente a Gayass, que ojeaba la autopsia con expresión dolorida. Tenía casi tantas ojeras como Teku, por haberse pasado toda la noche mirando e intentando comprender el papelucho.  
\- **¿Hay algo?**  
\- **Ugh... No. La víctima, Dicun Arse murió a las doce y cuarto de la noche por estrangulamiento. No hay signos de forcejeo ni pelea. Eso he entendido.** -Levantó la vista del papel. - **Creen que el arma del crimen fue una cuerda de esparto. Si hubiese sido algo pesado, Teku no sería capaz de cogerlo, pero... Una cuerda...**  
\- **Uh...**  
Sacó disimuladamente una petaca de su chaqueta y le dio un trago mientras Genki releía una vez más el informe. No sabía por qué demonios se metía en estos fregados. Y cuantas más personas confiaban y dependían de él, peor lo pasaba.  
Cerró con fuerza los ojos, empezando a agobiarse cuando... Una risa. Oyó una risa a sus espaldas. Una risilla que reconocería hasta en ese mundo vuelto del revés.  
\- **Vaya, Wright. Ni siquiera en los tribunales eres capaz de ocultar tu alcoholismo, ¿eh? ¿Tan crudo ves el caso?** -Su corazón dio un vuelco. - **Me habían dicho que te estabas comportando raro, pero... Supongo que mejor para mí.**  
Se giró tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas. Ni siquiera le hizo caso al rostro de disgusto de Genki. Era él...  
\- **Kenny...**  
El chico rubio con bigotes de gato cambió su expresión segura a una de confusión y desagrado.  
- **¿Cómo me has llamado?**  
Gayass no pudo contenerse. Dio un par de pasos hacia él, y el chico pareció algo intimidado porque se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. Levantó los brazos y... Lo abrazó.  
\- **¡GAYASS! Pero... ¿QUÉ HACES?**  
Notó el cuerpo del rubio tensarse bajo sus brazos, y también la petaca caer de sus manos, pero ignoró ambas cosas.  
\- **Realmente estás bien... Estaba tan preocupado por ti, estúpido crio. Pensé que... No te volvería a ver...**  
\- **¿Q-Q...? ¿DE QUÉ HABLAS?** -De un empujón se libró del adulto que lo miraba, ahora confuso. - **¿HA VENIDO BORRACHO O ALGO?**  
\- **N-No... Gayass no está borracho.** -Genki frunció el ceño. - **¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso, Gayass?**  
Algo hizo click en su interior. Kenny jamás llevaría esa... Esa... Lo que sea que llevase en el cuello. Ni tampoco se peinaba el pelo por elección propia. ¿Se suponía que ese era...?  
\- **¡Fiscal Edgeworth, espere!**  
Entró a la sala otro rubio, pero este con la piel bronceada y los ojos cerrados. Genki se tensó de pronto a su lado, y Gayass seguía flipando por la ropa de Kenny.  
\- **...Naoki.** -Soltó, casi con desprecio.  
\- **Fey.** -Respondió el chico, apartando su rostro con soberbia. - **Fiscal Edgeworth, el Señor Von Karma quiere hablar con usted sobre el caso. Deberíamos ir a prepararnos.**  
\- **Claro. Ha sido... Interesante.** -Miró de arriba a abajo a Gayass, y casi le pareció ver cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas pálidas. - **Vamos, Naoki.**  
En cuanto los dos rubios salieron de la sala se formó un incómodo silencio. Gayass tragó saliva, mirando de reojo hacia Genki, que tenía la vista clavada en la puerta.  
\- **¿Vas a contármelo?**  
\- **... ¿Huh?**  
Clavó sus ojos amarillos en el rostro del adulto.  
\- **Lo que le ha pasado a Gayass Wright.**  
\- **...Si te lo cuento... No sé si me creerías.**  
\- **Puedes intentarlo.**

Después de una larga explicación, el rostro de Genki se veía confuso y algo consternado.  
\- **Gayass... ¿Phucker? Lo siento, suena tan...**  
- **Ridículo, lo sé. Pero es la verdad. Yo no vivo aquí. Mi compañero no eres tú, si no Kenny. Y créeme. Teku no es un asesino.**  
- **Todo tiene sentido, pero... Venga ya. ¿Yo y Naoki? ¿Amigos? ¡No podemos ni vernos!**  
\- **Si hasta tenéis un reloj enorme de la amistad. Y se puso muy triste cuando te fuiste a América.**  
- **ESTAMOS en América.**  
Gayass frunció el ceño.  
\- **Te he dicho todo lo que se.**  
\- **A ver, no me queda más que creerte. Quiero decir... Eso explicaría bastante. Creo.** -Juntó sus manos con una sonrisa. - **¡Entonces! ¿En tu mundo tienes algún conocido asesino?**  
Se rascó la nuca.  
\- **De hecho... Si. Pero todos estáis tan raros que...** -Frunció el ceño. - **No** **va a servirme mucho mi experiencia con todos vosotros... Um... Voy a necesitar tu ayuda, Genki.**  
\- **Por supuesto.** -El chico asintió con fuerza. - **Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien.**

El juicio comenzó, y Genki consiguió explicarle brevemente a Gayass cuando podía actuar, qué decir, cuando decirlo y cómo responder en caso que le preguntasen. Aun así, estaba como un flan. Teku lo miraba preocupado, y Koji desde el asiento del público con expectación. Y después estaba Kenny.  
Estaba tan... Tonto. ¿Qué mosca le había picado? Por mucho que este fuese un mundo distinto, Kenny no era un capullo serio y prepotente. ¡Era el crio más infantil que conocía!  
El juez no tardó en llegar. Era un señor de color con nariz grande y ojos azules como el mar. Se sentó en su asiento, y golpeó un enorme martillo para ganarse el silencio de la sala.  
\- **Se abre la sesión en el juicio de Tekuro Kanashi. ¿Está lista la acusación?**  
\- **Sí, señoría.** -Kenny hizo una reverencia, y a Gayass casi se le escapa una carcajada en mitad de la sala. Genki le dio un codazo para que se mantuviese serio, y consiguió retenerla.  
\- **¿Está lista la defensa?**  
\- **...**  
\- **... ¿La defensa?**  
Otro codazo.  
- **¡AH! ¡SI, SEÑOR!**  
Risa general por parte de toda la sala. Oh, Dios. Iba a ser un juicio muy largo.

Después de que el Juez llamase la atención a toda la sala, volvió a encauzar el juicio.  
\- **Señor Kenneth, realice su alegato inicial.**  
\- **Por supuesto, Señoría.**  
Gayass miró hacia Genki con una risilla.  
\- **Pf. Kenneth.**  
\- **Sssh.**  
Kenny frunció el ceño, apuntando sus ojos hacia su rival.  
\- **Si al Señor Wright le parece... Comenzaré.**  
Gayass se sintió como si hubiese vuelto al Instituto y el Tutor le estuviese echando la bronca por charlar en clase.  
\- **Claro, claro. Comienza.**  
\- **Bien...** -Se quitó un pelo invisible del hombro de su chaqueta. -El acusado, Tekuro Kanashi fue pillado en la escena del crimen. Tenemos dos testigos, además de la grabación de los pasillos del Hotel Yukimura para probar que, en efecto, fue el botones el que asesinó al Señor Arse.  
\- **OBJEC-** -Un tercer codazo consiguió hacer callar su gran bocaza.  
\- **Gayass todavía no.** -Susurró Genki, frunciendo el ceño.  
Kenny se quedó mirando al abogado con la expresión más confusa que Gayass había visto en su vida. Como si una serie de disparates sin sentido acabasen de pasar por su vista, uno detrás de otro.  
 **\- … ¿Qué te pasa…?** -Murmuró el rubio, quizás más para sí mismo que para él.  
\- **¿Señor Edgeworth?**  
Kenny negó con la cabeza.  
Mejor para él. Si. Eso era, mejor para él… Qué más da si Gayass estaba raro… ¿Verdad?  
… ¿Verdad?  
Las palabras salieron de su boca solas.  
\- **Llamo al estrado… A Lyel Oldbag.**  
Y Gayass escupió inmediatamente el agua que estaba bebiendo.


End file.
